firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Icetoes
Summary Icetoes is a very short, buff, ginger-and-black calico she-cat with star-struck blue eyes. A scar runs from her scruff through her shoulder blades, and her front paws are tinged light blue and clawless. She only has half of her tail. She is a power cat with the ability to numb allies or enemies with the touch of her paw. Icetoes is also a past leader to RiverClan. Is a grandma now Early Life Icetoes was born as a kit named Adika to a ThunderClan warrior named Emberfang, and her mother, a kittypet by the name of Kalea. Kalea's twolegs were taking her to the pound, and she was trapped in a crate with Adika and her sister, Malila. Adika was small enough to be passed through the spaces in the gate, and so Emberfang took her far away from her kittypet heritage. He immediately began to call her Ice. He and Ice traveled for a few moons, Emberfang slowly educating her of the Clans and convincing her to forget the previous day's activities. He eventually managed to slip her into the ThunderClan nursery, where she was raised like any normal kit. To this day, Icetoes has no memory of her journey. Apprenticeship Apprenticeship is where the she-cat's life truly began. She was apprenticed to Minnowfall, a ThunderClan tom, but was rarely taken out to be trained by him. Part of this was because she would sneak out of camp and get in trouble. The first time this happened, she and Pebblepaw snuck out of camp to tackle a fox Icepaw scented while out on patrol. They chased it down a cave, and managed to chase off one of the parent foxes. The other ran away behind it, but not before giving the two apprentices some nice scars. After this encounter, Icepaw was grounded to camp for some time, where she befriended cats like Cloverpaw, Amberpaw, Rockpaw, and Littlepaw. Littlepaw and her grew especially close during this time. With Minnowfall still busy all of the time, Icepaw had to join several patrols and go out by herself to get the training she needed. On one of these adventures, Icepaw got into a skirmish with Rainpaw of RiverClan, and instigated a fight. She felt awfully proud of her "victory" and later that night at the gathering, boasted to Littlepaw and Rockpaw about it. Minnowfall overheard this, scolded Icepaw in front of everyone, and grounded her to camp once more. In her sleep she began meeting with a Limbo cat named Brackenleaf. He was kind to her, and she began meeting with him often, talking about the afterlife and eventually convincing him to allow her to battle train, learning ancient defensive moves. This was the fire that first fueled Icepaw's ambitions. Brackenleaf wasn't the only dead cat Icepaw talked with. She walked with Duskmind and Wolfeh of StarClan, and Adderpaw of the Dark Forest. She was very quickly learning the benefits of learning from the dead, and applied the skills she learned in the waking world, allowing for her rapid ascent up the ladder of reputation. Around this time, Icepaw made a very key friend - Howlfrost of ShadowClan. The two met through an almost-skirmish, but Icepaw was able to calm the situation down, terrified of being scolded by Minnowfall again and breaking the code. Howlfrost and Icepaw became very close, a little bit suspiciously close. Over the next moon or so, Howlfrost became pregnant by some unknown father. Howlfrost began kitting on the ShadowClan border, and Icepaw watched with terror as she passed away from blood loss. Howlfrost's spirit appeared, instructed Icepaw to bring the three back to ThunderClan, and gave them their names - a small brown tabby tom named Greenkit, a black-and-white tuxedo tom named Swiftkit, and a small black-and-white spotted she-kit named Frostkit. She obeyed, bringing the kits home and talking with Heavystar about the ordeal. Icepaw was distraught but was not punished, and Snakejaw agreed to foster the three kits. Frostkit died of an unknown disease, and Greenkit later died of pneumonia. Icepaw became terrified of losing Swiftkit, and as a result began spending a lot of time in the nursery. The time she spent in the nursery resulted in Icepaw befriending a second kit, Sunkit. He told her that he was visited by a ghost who told him that his family wanted to kill him, and Icepaw began spending a lot of time with Sunkit, sleeping beside him in the nursery to protect him from his family. Soon, Icepaw began to grow suspicious of this cat who Sunkit was meeting. He described the cat, Smallflight, as a see-through cat with no stars, and as being in a tall forest. Icepaw realized with a pang of terror that the cat was a Dark Forest cat, and Sunkit shut down, refusing to tell Icepaw anything more about Smallflight. ThunderClan began planning an attack on RiverClan to claim the Sunningrocks. Icepaw and Littlepaw approached the battlegrounds together, ready to attack. Icepaw fought a RiverClan warrior named Sagebush, and chased her off, but when attacked by Milkpaw, failed and retreated. Heavystar lost two lives at that battle, and Icepaw realized with guilt that his deaths meant she was a few steps closer to her ambitions. Grounded at camp to recover, Icepaw and Littlepaw grew to be better friends, and discussed their ambitions. The Disease began to spread, and Amberpaw and Birdpaw both fell ill. Icepaw was eager to get out of the medicine den, to avoid being sick, and both she and Littlepaw were released at around the same time. Littlepaw was bent on getting revenge on the cat who had attacked him at the battle, named Shiningheart. Icepaw and him snuck out of camp one night, to the Sunningrocks, where Shiningheart awaited. Frothpaw was there as well, one of Icepaw's friends from the gathering. Littlepaw escalated things, and soon there was an all-out battle, with Frothpaw watching from the back, stunned. Shiningheart launched Icepaw into the river, where Icepaw damaged her paws beyond repair. Frothpaw dove in after her, bringing her back to the ThunderClan shore, and Shiningheart raced back towards RiverClan. Littlepaw helped Icepaw back to camp, where the two would lay for a few days, simply talking together. This was the point at which Littlepaw and Icepaw realized their feelings for one another. After the battle with Shiningheart at Sunningrocks, Icepaw was virtually a warrior. Her paws were damaged, and she was now unable to feel them at all. She simply had to wait and see if they would recover - but an attack interrupted this. Icepaw had been talking even more with Swiftkit and Sunkit - who was still mad about Icepaw trying to learn about Smallflight - and a murder occured. Silentwatcher of ThunderClan was murdered because the truth about Pebblepaw and his siblings' birth came out. The murderer was known to be a ThunderClan warrior, and tensions were high - this was when Icepaw made her second enemy. Poisonthorn had been acting suspicious ever since the murder, milling around camp, and Icepaw knew it. Poisonthorn began to silently edge the calico she-cat on, basically admitting that she had murdered the warrior. Icepaw kept a close eye on the silver cat, knowing she was guilty, but unable to act on her suspicions - that is, until Poisonthorn attacked ThunderClan. Alongside Malice of Renegade's Force, Poisonthorn made a beeline for the nursery and grabbed Swiftkit, hoping to bring him to Renegade's Force and raise him with Malice. Icepaw and Littlepaw attacked Poisonthorn and Malice, in anger. They successfully chased Poisonthorn out of ThunderClan territory, and after a long and arduous battle with Malice, chased her out, too. Icepaw's front claws were completely smashed and useless after the fight, but her eyes shone as the rogue leader raced out of their camp. A few days later, Icepaw and Littlepaw were made warriors by Heavystar, given the names Icetoes and Littlewhisker. Sunkit was made an apprentice, and given Icetoes as his mentor immediately. That same day, Heavystar lost his final life, and the race for deputy was on. Warrior Life The newly named Icetoes and her apprentice, Sunpaw, did not get along very well to begin with. Sunpaw's visions had only gotten more intense, and he acted bratty towards Icetoes, her acting bossy in return. The two's relationship quickly dwindled into nothingness, only increasingly so when Icetoes took on Swiftpaw as her second apprentice at the same time as Sunpaw. The two fostered an intense rivalry. When out training, Icetoes snapped, lunging at Sunpaw, determined to teach him a lesson in respect. He shattered one of his canine teeth, and proceeded to only grow more infatuated with his visions and the Dark Forest. The day came when Sunpaw decided to leave the Clan, shortly before he would have become a warrior. Icetoes had to lead the Clan to the gathering that night, and told Sunpaw to leave immediately. Sunpaw offered her a leadership position in his new cult, Followers of Flight, but Icetoes refused, obsessed with becoming deputy. She did not say farewell to Sunpaw, later known as Son, when she led the Clan to gather. Icetoes was doing anything she could to be seen as a valuable deputy. She would train Swiftpaw dawn 'till dusk, even convincing Flamestar to give her another apprentice; Cloverpaw. The huge, jet-black apprentice took a liking to Icetoes, and the two worked fantastically as a team. Swiftpaw didn't interact with Cloverpaw too much, due to him being much older and far more advanced than him. An issue arose with a warrior named Foxwatcher shortly before Sunpaw left forever; he attacked both Sunpaw and Brightpaw while Icetoes was out training Swiftpaw. Icetoes took it upon herself to crack the code - as the attacker was unknown - and realized it was, in fact, Foxwatcher. She took the issue to Flamestar, who first began by talking with Foxwatcher. Icetoes began to feel hopeful: if the two had similar leadership styles, Icetoes was a prime suspect for Clan deputy! These hopes were shattered when Flamestar attacked Foxwatcher before exiling him, enforcing an eye-for-an-eye policy. Icetoes threw herself between Foxwatcher and Flamestar, attempting to convince Flamestar that she was in the wrong here. Flamestar stopped, exiling Foxwatcher, but warned Icetoes not to lose confidence in her as a leader. Icetoes, of course, did anyways, yet was still shocked when Beartrot was chosen for deputy over her. Confused as to how Beartrot could become a deputy after all she had done for the Clan, Icetoes focused harder on training than ever. Cloverpaw and her formed an almost mother-son bond, the two patrolling often together just for fun. Icetoes was painfully aware that it was soon time to make Swiftpaw a warrior, and did what all deputies must do: took him to the Moonstone. The two traveled there in a day, choosing to sleep in the cavern overnight. That night, Icetoes was visited by StarClan - Swiftpaw showed up there, too - where Icetoes was told of her new power. She awoke, startled, to find her paws would numb anything. Her first test subject was Swiftpaw, naturally, who got brain freeze from Icetoes simply pressing her paw against the cat's forehead. The two traveled home, where Swiftpaw became Swiftgale. Icetoes had successfully mentored at last. Having discovered her new power was quite distressing for Icetoes. She spent a lot of time outside of camp now, especially along the RiverClan border. She frequently met with her close friend Frothflower on Sunningrocks, but hadn't seen much of her recently, as she had been busy with her kits. Frothflower expressed concern about her choice in mate - Whitevenom - and Icetoes offered her a place in ThunderClan. Frothflower denied it, but still met with Icetoes often, to discuss her family and whatsoever. One night, Frothflower and Icetoes were meeting on Sunningrocks, as usual, when Frothflower's daughter Flinchpaw launched herself at Icetoes. Icetoes panicked, kicking out at the apprentice and numbing her completely. The two fell into the river, and Flinchpaw was unable to move, drowning. Icetoes fled the scene, having killed unintentionally. After Flinchpaw's death, Icetoes' life went downhill. Littlewhisker and her had been drifting apart for some time now, but Icetoes was given a massive reality check when she came across him laying dead. Icetoes began to lose her sense of who she was. She started staying behind at gatherings, and her and Shiningheart began to interact once more. The first time, Icetoes was delivering ThunderClan's news at the gathering, and she and Shiningheart began to argue. The second time, Shiningheart snuck over to Icetoes at the gathering, and the two talked a little. The third time, they had a scuffle after the gathering - Icetoes won, for the first time, and then the two began to unexpectedly encounter one another at night at Sunningrocks. Their hatred for one another began to slowly dissipate, turning instead into a friendship, and eventually to a closeness. Shiningheart wasn't the only cat Icetoes loved - her feelings for Littlewhisker had long since dissipated, but she found herself quite enjoying the company of a cat named Flintfang, as well. She and him had encountered several times at the ShadowClan border, in the same place she used to meet with Howlfrost. Icetoes always admired the tom, but fell for Shiningheart. Shiningheart, Flintfang and Icetoes stayed after a gathering one night to speak together. Just as the conversation began rolling, a dog - an alpha named Frieda - leapt into the gathering hollow and began mauling the cats. Flintfang lost his ear, Icetoes lost half of her tail, and Shiningheart was concussed. This was the prequel to the gathering slaughter that would occur the next gathering. Flintfang managed to carry Icetoes to the RiverClan camp, guided by Shiningheart, where all three received medical treatment. All three warriors missed the slaughter. Icetoes' former apprentice, Swiftgale, was killed. Icetoes, driven by her stubbornness, left RiverClan camp at dawn. Sparkpaw - a power cat who she had spoken with at the border before - refused to let her leave alone. Icetoes was riddled with grief and cursed at the apprentice until they reached the river, where she fell in. She and Sparkpaw barely made it out of the river alive, but when they did, Icetoes apologized and the two became friends once more. Back at camp, Icetoes was met with a glaring surprise: Flamestar was gone, and Bearstar was in charge. The tom didn't take kindly to Icetoes' absence, but once she explained her disappearance to him and Ivytail, she was forgiven and trusted again. She began to meet more frequently with Shiningheart - her mate now - but made a fatal error and ran off with Flintfang. She confessed immediately to Shiningheart, but the she-cat was driven to madness. Icetoes left, heart-broken but determined to reignite her spark once more. How? By being loyal to ThunderClan. The next day, the dogs had found ThunderClan camp. Icetoes acted much like a deputy during this battle, ordering warriors around and trying to remain organized. She battled the alpha male of the dog pack - Bucky - but neither won nor lost. The dogs all left after howling atop the highledge, and ThunderClan was left with a ruined camp. Icetoes cracked down on repairs, pausing only to admit her situation to Bearstar. He was thankful for her honesty, and Icetoes was thankful to remain in the Clan. Shortly after this, Icetoes found herself ill. Her apprentice, Snowpaw, became Snowstorm, and Beepaw - an apprentice she had rescued during the battle - was apprenticed to her. Frostpaw, having been in the medicine den for moons, disappeared. Icetoes still has no idea what happened to the little thing, and she was left for the first time with only one apprentice. She went to Graydawn to inquire about her illness just a day after Feathershine's death - and was shocked to find that she was pregnant. When asked who the father was, she blurted out Cedartail's name. Cedartail is a tom who had been hitting on her since the dog event, yet he had murderous tendancies. Cedartail and Icetoes then pretended to be mates, with Cedartail watching her constantly like a hawk. Icetoes managed to slip out of camp days before giving birth to attempt to make amends with Shiningheart. The two talked for what seemed like hours, and their relationship slowly began to repair itself. On her way back, she was visited by the spirit of Thrushpaw, who warned her of a coming storm. He told her to put her kits on the right path. Motherhood Icetoes gave birth to her kits on the ShadowClan border by their father, Flintfang. She had five kits - Cocoonkits, who were stuck together; Couragekit, who had two faces; Thripkit, who had four ears; and Thunderkit, who had only an extra dewclaw. She gave Thunderkit to Flintfang, believing that he would be the sole survivor and attempting to follow Thrushpaw's word. After Flintfang departed with her son, Icetoes stumbled back to camp, where Cocoonkits passed away. She got settled into the nursery with Thripkit and Couragekit, and a new tom joined ThunderClan, named Emberfang. He knew Icetoes' name already. Around this time, Icetoes took in an apprentice named Bluepaw - one of two ThunderClan apprentices with that name. Cedartail had been confined to the prisoner's den, his visions getting worse and worse. He escaped before a gathering, killing Emberfang, who revealed himself to be Icetoes' father. At the gathering before Thripkit and Couragekit became apprentices, Cedartail emerged, interrupting Sundrop's announcement - he then revealed the truth about Icetoes' kits' heritage, and rushed off towards camp. Icetoes gave chase and encountered the spirit of Grassbreeze, who told her that Cedartail had kidnapped Thripkit and taken him to Sunningrocks. She didn't waste time, flying over to Sunningrocks and engaging in battle. The battle ended with Cedartail's head bashed on a rock, where he bled into the river, turning the water red. On patrol with Sundrop and some apprentices the following day, Icetoes ran into a WindClan patrol, where they were attempting to move the border into ThunderClan territory. A skirmish broke out after diplomacy failed, and Icetoes and Violetshade engaged in combat. She and the she-cat fought for most of the battle, until Icetoes was able to break loose, aiming at Hawkstar. She knew that taking down the WindClan leader would end the battle - she threw him down a steep slope, taking one of his lives. Icetoes, too, fell down this slope after Violetshade tackled her. The battle came to an abrupt stop after Hawkstar came back to life, and ThunderClan successfully defended their territory. Days passed, and Icetoes worked on fixing her friendship with Sundrop. Couragekit grew more and more anxious, and so did Icetoes for his well-being. Couragepaw dropped dead at his apprentice ceremony, leaving Icetoes hollow and worried about Thrippaw, her last ThunderClan son. She asked Sundrop if she could take a third apprentice, thinking that the focus would help her recover. She agreed, and she took in the second Bluepaw. After a battle with the dogs, the new ThunderClan deputy was chosen - Shroomleaf. Icetoes was overcome with anguish and a feeling of not belonging, and so, she went to where she always felt at home - the river. A few days ago, she had learned that Skypaw was her sister, and told Tigersong all about it. After a quick conversation with the she-cat, Icetoes headed back to camp, only to argue with Littlewhisker - who had faked his death and was back to haunt her. Their argument developed into a skirmish, and it was there, surrounded by bystanding ThunderClan cats, that Icetoes realized this was not her home. She left after exchanging bitter words with Sunstar. Rogueship Having made amends with Shiningheart, Icetoes sheltered with her. She gave Shiningheart permission to kill Littlewhisker. The pair made their way to RiverClan, where Tigerstar brought Icetoes and Skyfall to come with her to the Moonstone. The leader and she-cat got along immensely well, and it was not a surprise when Icetoes decided to stay in RiverClan for good. RiverClan Warrior Icetoes was not a normal RiverClan warrior for long. She discovered that she could numb fish and simply pick them up out of the water to hunt, but the numbed flesh hurt everyone's teeth. On a patrol, Tigerstar was acting off, and Icetoes eventually got the leader to confess about her relationship with Sunstar. Tigerstar stated that she trusted Icetoes more than any cat in the Clan, and immediately made her the deputy of RiverClan. Deputyship Icetoes' position was met with backlash, and it changed her psychology permanently. While on a walk to blow off steam, the she-cat encountered Rushstrike, and the two spoke for a while. Later that day, a runaway named Ammil ran to Icetoes asking to join RiverClan, as BloodClan was quite frankly going to shit. Later that day, she encountered an injured she-cat named Thorn who stated the same. The she-cat began to massively distrust BloodClan at this point. Category:Characters Category:Power Cats Category:RiverClan Category:Highranks Category:Leaders